


First of Many

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Cat and Kara's first date. Do I really need to give you guys anymore explanations?! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> This is for my dear dear friend Lola, also known as Fictorium. This is for your birthday. Yes, I know, I'm a little late, but my beta was very busy and had a lot going on in her life, so it didn't get done until now. I apologize. But, happy belated birthday, Lola! I hope it was a good one!

Cat had been on  _ many  _ first dates. She had encountered every possible situation in which they could go. The ones where they’re not really interested in each other, and just drink the whole way through it. The ones where the person is too awkward for Cat’s liking and she leaves halfway through.  _ However _ , she had never been nervous for a single one of them, until  _ now _ .

She stood in front of the her front door, and her heart pounded against her rib cage. Carter was by her side, smoothing out some wrinkles in her blazer. He had been her rock tonight, and promised her everything was going to be perfect.

“It’s going to be fine, Mom. You’re amazing.” Carter soothed.

Cat let out a shaky sigh and turned towards her son. Normally he didn’t care when she went on dates, but he was a smart kid, and he knew there was something different about this one.

“It’s almost eight. If I want to be on time, I have to leave now.” Cat murmured. He squeezed her arm comfortingly and pulled her into a hug.

“You’ll do great. You’re going to blow your date away.” She smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. His confidence in her was refreshing, but it still didn’t help calm her nerves.

“Okay, dinner’s in the microwave, make sure your homework is done before you play any video games, and  _ yes _ you can have ice cream, but not too much.” Cat gave Carter one last fleeting kiss on the cheek before she walked out the door.

Her Mercedes had been pulled out ahead of time by her driver. The sleek, black car gave her, the very much needed, confidence boost. She breathed in, and breathed out like her therapist had taught her to do.

Cat’s heart rate was just slowing down when her phone let out an annoying noise, alerting her that  _ someone  _ wanted her attention.

**Kara:** _ Hey, we still on for tonight? _

Cat couldn’t stop herself from grinning from ear to ear. She checked the time: 8:03 PM. Of course Kara was the kind of person who would check to make sure if they were still okay. She was a cautious person, and she knew going into this, that there may be times she will have to take a step back. Cat was still her boss after all.

**Cat:** _ Yeah, I’ll be there in a few. _

Her body relaxed as she turned on the car and heard a soft purr emanate from it. Even though this was their first date, she had to show Kara that she was confident. Cat pulled the car out of park, put it in drive, and let the tires  _ squeal _ as she slammed her foot on the gas.

\--------

The drive to Kara’s apartment was rather short, and now that she was just outside Kara’s door, her heart beat was out of control again. Cat could hear the soft music playing in Kara’s apartment, and the sound of her voice made Cat even more nervous.

She knocked softly on the door and it sweeped open, a gentle gust of air rushed past her, and all she could think was:  _ wow.  _ Kara was in a strapless, dark blue dress that hugged her curves. She looked absolutely amazing, it was a complete contrast to what she wore to work.

“If you don’t like it, I can change.” Kara offered when Cat didn’t respond.

Cat shook her head, and tried to reign her thoughts back in. She stepped forward and grabbed Kara’s hand with hers. Cat rubbed the top of the younger woman’s hand with her thumb.

“No, you look fantastic.” Cat replied softly, pulling Kara forcefully towards her. “Don’t you  _ dare _ think about changing.” Kara blushed and Cat had to force herself not to kiss her. She smiled and led Kara down the stairs towards the Mercedes.

“Where are we going?” The younger blonde asked, usual chirp in her voice.

Cat grinned and opened the passenger door for Kara. This wasn’t a normal date for Cat. Normally they would just have dinner, but Kara was special, and Cat wanted to give her the absolute best.

“You’re a smart woman, figure it out.” Cat teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, her eyes drifting out towards the window, and she surveyed the city as they drove through it. Cat sighed and relaxed a little. This wasn’t a regular dinner date, this was Kara, and she deserved the absolute best.

Cat smiled as she remembered what had lead to this. Last week had been particularly rough for the Queen of All Media. Carter had gotten in an argument with his dad, and Cat was pushed into the middle of it all. Nothing seemed to be going right at work, and James had just gotten dumped by Lucy, which not only made Cat lose her General Counsel, but also made her worried that James would now have his eye on Kara.

Needless to say, Cat had been proved wrong, and this was the first time she was happy about it. It was Friday, and the older woman could still be found in her office, even though it was midnight. Kara, being the dedicated assistant she was, stayed with her, and worked beside her on the couch. Cat had bought them both dinner from a fancy restaurant that she didn’t care to remember the name of, and there was soft music playing to calm her frayed nerves.

It was there, in her office, where Kara’s hand accidently brushed Cat’s arm while she was reaching for some papers. They both looked at each other and neither of them tried to pull away. Kara smiled softly at Cat, and she returned it. That was all it took to give Kara the courage to lean in.

It was so tempting to just let Kara kiss her, but instead she pulled away, and gave the younger woman a small apologetic smile. She remembered how defeated her assistant had looked, and it made her heart break a little.

Cat then spoke up as she stared closely at the papers in her hand. She told Kara how she’d rather them have their first kiss on their date, Saturday night at eight. The older woman had told Kara to wear something fancy, and then she didn’t mention it the rest of the night.

Despite her outward appearance, her heart was pounding against her chest, and she was sure Kara could hear it, but the younger woman didn’t say anything about it, instead, she smiled widely and continued on with her work.

She had realized how incredibly cliche it had been after they both left CatCo. Normally Cat would’ve chastised herself for it, but her mind was too tangled up with the date with Kara to really think of anything else.

The older woman looked over at Kara and smiled. The Kryptonian currently had her hand dangling out of the car window and her eyes were trained on the scenery, watching the city as it passed by.

They were on the highway in no time, speeding towards their destination. Cat had the directions to the place ingrained in her head ever since she had asked Kara out, or rather told Kara that they were having a date.

“This doesn’t seem like the usual Cat Grant date.” Kara pointed as they drove further away from National City. Cat smiled softly and rolled her eyes.

“Well, you aren’t just  **_any_ ** date. You’re Kara Zor-El.” Kara tensed at the sound of her real name, but quickly relaxed. Kara had told Cat everything after she defeated Non and the Fort Rozz prisoners. Cat had already suspected it, especially when she had hinted at the fact that Alex’s (and Kara’s) mother was treating Supergirl as if she were another daughter.

“I haven’t been called that in… I don’t know how long. It’s been a long time.” Kara admitted shyly blushing slightly, which made her cheeks a light pink color.

Cat smiled softly at the younger woman, and she let her hand brush against Kara’s and intertwined their fingers together, pulling it over slightly and pressing her lips tenderly against the slightly tanned knuckles, her hazel eyes never leaving the road.

“You have been Kara Danvers for a very long time, and that has become who you are, but you are also Kara Zor-El. That part of you deserves recognition as well.” Cat murmured. The older woman normally wasn’t one for sappy things, but Kara brought it out of her. The Kryptonian brought out a lot of parts of Cat that she ignored before Kara had entered her life. It was quite refreshing.

“Thank you.” The younger woman murmured. She squeezed Cat’s hand appreciatively and looked over at the older woman. “You know, we’ve been in this car for quite some time now.” Kara’s voice was slightly teasing, and this time Cat couldn’t help but smile at her impatience.

The media mogul raised an eyebrow and looked over at the clock. It was now 8:30 PM, which meant that they were growing closer to their destination, but they still had 15 minutes to go.

“We’re almost there Sunny Danvers. Just a little bit longer.” Kara playfully groaned, throwing her head back and then proceeded to look out the window.

Cat took a deep breath, her heartbeat had started to speed up as they grew closer to the observatory. She wanted to do something special for Kara, she only hoped that it wouldn’t hurt her or cause her to become depressed.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling into the observatory parking lot. She looked over at Kara who was now wide eyed and she was gaping at the building. The older woman chuckled at the younger’s reaction.

“We have it completely to ourselves and until 8:00 AM tomorrow.” Cat stated. Kara slowly stepped out of the car her mouth still wide open. “Close your mouth Zor-El, you’re going to catch flies.”

Kara’s mouth abruptly shut at Cat’s comment and looked over at Cat in awe, but there was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

“What is this for Miss— Cat?” The unbelievable tone was quite endearing.

Cat smiled and held her hand out to Kara. The younger woman happily took it and allowed the CEO to lead her into the observatory. The older woman took another deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wasn’t used to being this nervous and it was starting to annoy her.

As soon as they entered the building the chef greeted them happily and led the way to the observatory room. There the scientist took over and brought them over to the telescope. Kara looked over at her, curiosity and confusion still clear in her eyes.

“I decided, for our first date, that I wanted to let you see the constellations of Krypton again.” the hero’s hands flew to her mouth and Cat could see the tears that had started to fill her eyes. Cat clenched her teeth, afraid that she may have made a mistake. It wouldn’t be a first, ruining things during the first date.

Kara was silent for what seemed like an eternity until she finally spoke. “Cat… this is amazing. I don’t know how to thank you…” Cat let out a sigh of relief and her posture soon relaxed. She nodded at the scientist.

The roof opened up with ease, and it let in a gust of fresh air. The Kryptonian breathed it in greedily and moved towards the scientist excitedly.

“Is it already set?” Kara inquired. The scientist nodded his head quickly and stepped out of the way. The younger woman approached the telescope and her hands shakily reached for it. It almost seemed as if the hero was hesitant.

Cat shot a glare towards the scientist, causing him to promptly leave the room. Once the older woman was sure the scientist had left, she quickly found her way to Kara’s side and placed a hand on the younger woman’s waist and one on the Kryptonians hand that was currently holding the telescope. At the feeling of the older blonde’s hands, Kara relaxed.

“Together.” The younger woman nodded her head and finally looked into the instrument. Within seconds she heard Kara gasp. Cat grinned and looked up towards the sky. She couldn’t see them like Kara could, hell, she didn’t even know what any of them looked like, or even what their names were. However, she could still see the night sky and how beautiful it looked tonight.

The Kryptonian pulled away from the instrument and looked at Cat. All the stars in the sky would never be able to compare to the stars that were in Kara’s eyes. Next thing Cat knew, she was in the younger woman’s arms, being hugged rather tightly, and the older woman hugged her back, happily.

“Thank you…” Kara murmured. She looked up towards the sky, a large smile on her face. “I haven’t seen those constellations since I landed here. The technology wasn’t advanced enough back then.” The Kryptonian took in a deep breath and then slowly released it before meeting Cat’s eyes. Kara’s sight wasn’t that amazing either.

“I hired a five star chef to cook us dinner. I figured we could eat while we stargaze. They can make whatever you want.” The media mogul stated. Kara grinned and before she could even open her mouth, Cat spoke again. “Yes, they can make those blasted potstickers that you love so much.”

Kara scoffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes were now narrowed at Cat and the older woman couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Your glare could use some work.” The CEO observed. At Cat’s comment, the younger woman’s glare dissolved and a smile was now on her lips. She moved towards the mattress that was placed in the center of the room, near the telescope.

“Nah, I leave the glaring to you.” Kara retorted. Cat rolled her eyes and followed the younger woman who was now sitting down on the pillow and blanket covered mattress. “Could we order our food now?”

Cat laughed and sat down beside the Kryptonian. “Of course.” With that Cat called in the chef and they ordered their food. The chef’s eyes went wide at Kara’s order, but didn’t protest. It took all of the older woman’s will power to stop herself from laughing at that.

\--------

By the time they had finished their food, Kara had named most of the constellations, and taught her most of the stories behind them. Cat was in awe of Kara. This side of Kara was one that she had never seen before. However, to be fair, it wasn’t like the younger woman could show it often.

“Do you miss it, Krypton I mean?” The older woman asked softly. The Kryptonian swallowed hard and Cat could tell that she was clenching her teeth. It may have been 13 years, but the wound still hurt, and in some ways, it was still fresh because of Non.

“Yes. It’s like a part of me is missing, but the Danvers filled that the best they could. There are moments where missing it consumes me whole... however, I love my life here, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Kara answered.

They were both currently laying in their backs, looking up at the stars and talking. It was peaceful and relaxing. It was during this time that Cat realized that this was the most relaxed and calm she had been in years. She wasn’t thinking about anything related to CatCo. She was just in the here and now, with Kara.

Slowly, Cat sat up. The younger woman’s eyes drifted from the sky to the woman above her. A soft smile found it’s way onto her lips and she let out a quiet sigh. The night was coming to an end, they both knew it. They both could feel that it was, as much as they didn’t want it to.

“How much longer do we have?” Kara murmured. Cat let out a reluctant sigh and looked at at her watch. It was nearing two AM, and even though they had the observatory until eight AM, Cat needed to be home for Carter.

Despite the fact that Cat was sure that Carter wouldn’t mind being home alone for the night, Kara told the older woman that she should be home with her son, and Cat Grant was unable to waver the younger woman’s stance on the matter; in fact, all it did, was endear the hero further.

“Since you want me to be home with my son before the sun rises. We’d have to leave now.” Cat answered. Kara rolled her eyes and stood up. She held her hand out to the media mogul, who took it gratefully.

They slowly walked towards the exit and towards the car. On their way, Cat let the chef and scientist know that they could clean up and could go home when they had finished. As they found their way outside, the large smile that was plastered on Kara’s lips never left her face.

The car ride back was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Their hands were intertwined and every now and then Kara would stroke her thumb against the back of Cat’s hand. As they drove, the younger woman soon fell asleep in her car, and Cat couldn’t help but chuckle.

Kara snored.

It wasn’t loud snoring or even annoying. In fact, it was the cute and adorable snoring that everybody loved. Cat’s smile grew as she fell deeper into her thoughts. Kara was an alien, who never got sick and was practically invincible, but, somehow, she was able to snore. The world truly did have a funny sense of humor.

Sadly, the car ride didn’t last as long as Cat wished it would’ve, and as they pulled to a stop outside of Kara’s apartment complex, the Kryptonian was pulled out of her slumber.

The younger woman looked outside and finally realized where they were. Slowly, and groggily, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Cat stepped out of the car and moved around the car to the passenger side.

“Here, let me walk you in.” Cat offered her arm and Kara smiled, looping her arm into Cat’s. They walked up to Kara’s apartment quietly talking and laughing as they did so. If the person she was on a date with wasn’t Kara, she wouldn’t be doing this.

Once they reached the Kryptonian’s door, she turned towards her. A small grin was on her lips and her hand rested on the apartment doors handle.

“You know,” The younger woman began, “You never did give me that first kiss you had promised me Wednesday night.” Cat raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t stop the smirk that was on her lips.

She looked around the hallway, it was now three AM, but with her being a celebrity, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was paparazzi stalking her, or charading as Kara’s neighbor. She didn’t care if the media saw her kissing somebody, but she did care about Kara.

The hero was used to being in the media, but as Supergirl. Not as Cat Grant’s new mysterious girlfriend. She wasn’t used to being in the news as Kara Danvers. Cat’s eyes met Kara’s again.

“Ah, but on first dates you don’t kiss the person until you’re dropping them off. I had to make you work for it Danvers.” Kara scoffed in disbelief and leaned back against the door of her apartment.

“And did I earn it?” Kara asked sarcastically. Cat cocked her head thoughtfully, pretending to really think about it. It had work, as it made the alien even more annoyed. The older woman chuckled and pulled the hero to her.

“Lord, are all Kryptonian’s as ornery as you?” Cat snarked. Before Kara could open her mouth to answer, Cat pressed her lips firmly against the younger woman’s. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but then Kara bit the older woman’s lower lip, shocking her.

The kiss grew deeper and the next thing Cat knew, Kara was backed up against the apartment door. Cat’s hands found their wait to Kara’s waist and the younger woman’s arms were around her neck.

The media mogul pulled away and grinned at Kara. The Kryptonian was currently smirking, and she had an eyebrow raised.

“Clearly, you are not so vanilla after all, Kara Danvers.” Cat stated. Kara chuckled, she opened the door and out of the corner of Cat’s eye she saw the door handle. It had multiple fingerprint dents. The older woman couldn’t help the smug smile that had found it’s way onto her lips.

Kara turned around and faced the older woman, she smiled softly at her and let out a quiet sigh. “I suppose that this is the end of our date.” Kara murmured. Cat looked down at her watch, and it was now 3:08 AM. They still had time.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Cat offered.

The younger woman shook her head no and ran a hand through her hair. Cat nodded in understanding and took one last look at Kara. Her dress was ruffled from when they laid down and looked up at the stars. Kara’s hair was now out of its carefully constructed braid, and now bounced around her shoulders as unruly curls.

Despite all that, Kara still looked as breathtaking as she had when Cat came to pick her up. Kara’s smile widened and she moved towards Cat and kissed her one last time. The kiss was short and sweet, but it still held the same amount of passion as the kiss before it.

“Goodnight, Cat. I’ll see you on Monday.” With that the younger woman pulled away and closed the door. Cat stood still for a few seconds to regain her composure. Only Kara was able to make her lose herself. Somehow the younger woman was able to unwind her so completely.

Finally, Cat returned to her car, a smile still on her lips. The car ride home went by in a blink of an eye, mainly because she was still stuck in her thoughts. In her mind, she was already planning their second date. She wanted to spend more time with Kara like  **_that_ ** .

As she entered her home, she found Carter passed out on the couch. On the kitchen bar there was a note:

_ Hey  Mom! How’d your date go? I would really like to know, especially since you wouldn’t tell me who you were taking out! Which 1. Isn’t even right. As your son I should always know, I am the man of the house after all, right? And 2. Wake me up when you read this, you normally aren’t out this late. I mean it, wake me up! I want to know everything. Don’t just read this and then go to bed! _

Cat snickered and rolled her eyes. Carter wanted to know who it was so badly. He had seen how nervous she was and it only made him curious as to who it was. She had promised him that if all went well, she would tell him. **_After_** the date.

However, Carter was asleep, and that meant he wouldn’t be able to ask those questions, now or later. Since she specifically said  **_after_ ** the date. She made that specifically clear to him. He wouldn’t be able to ask tomorrow morning because it’d be the  **_morning after_ ** everything had happened.

The older woman gently laid a blanket over her son and then headed to her room. He’d be upset with her about this, but she’d tell him one day. Once things with Kara was settled. She didn’t want to get Carter’s hopes up if nothing else were to happen between them after this date.

She quickly changed and then slid into bed. Carter would be up early tomorrow morning, and so she better get as much sleep as she can. Slowly Cat’s eyelids drifted shut, a soft smile still stuck on her features, and before she fell asleep, she murmured one last thing, knowing that Kara would be flying above her house to make sure she got home safe.

“This will be the first of many late nights, Kara Zor-El. I look forward to the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you guys thought! It's been a while since I've posted fluff, huh? Just a whole lot of angst. There'll be more angst. I have one in the works, but expect more fluff too! 
> 
> Seriously, I would love to know your guys' thoughts! I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
